rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lagos Episode 10
= Episode Summary = The runners meet at the Apapa Medical Center with Oriana Cary MD. She says that a friend came down with an unusual illness in Ajegunle, a slum in Lagos (previously visited the Eden Bar). She wants to hire us as bodyguards to go visit him, as Kosofe is quite dangerous. The friend is named Dr. Paul Solomon, and he either has an illness or is treating it. The details are quite vague. Dr. Solomon was giving malaria medication/immunizations at the clinic. The clinic is at the edge of the slum. Dr. PIE infiltrates the slum with the Ecto-1 into the district. The runners see garbage everywhere and hear frequent gunshots in the distance with occasional shouting. The runners reach a burned out building, torched into ash. Dr. Cary runs out and says "This is the clinic!", without paying attention to the gang patrolling the area. A skirmish between the local gang and the runners ensues. Dr. PIE is beaten into unconsciousness, but he is saved when his Great Form engulfs all of the gangers. We ask a local cripple about things and stuff. He tells us that everyone in and around that clinic has died, save for a few survivors. We go to a survivor house, which apparently is a location where we've been to before (Lagos Episode 1: The Price of Justice). At the small residence, we are ambushed by a huge swarm of demon, devil, and regular rats. Captain Raptor grapples to the roof with Dr. Cary in tow. The rest of the runners follow suit. We kill the rats, with great difficulty. Chloe's shotgun skills prove to be useful in clearing out the swarms. The runners enter the building and find a young boy with a shotgun whose parents are sick with the unknown disease. Dr, Cary and Chloe do their thing to treat the people. An angry mob arrives with a mage named Dibias (local community leader). They have torches and intend to burn down the building with all the residents. Captain Raptor stands outside and attempts to stall, saying that he had recently purchased the house and will not tolerate any efforts to burn it down. Dibias attempts to cast a couple of spells on Captain Raptor and fails, so he casts Mob Mind and gets the angry mob to attack the runners. A combat ensues. The runners knock out Dibias and disperse the mob with lethal force. Dr. Cary convinces the runners to pick up Dibias and drag him back to her clinic. = Quotes = * "Still, being covered in burning gangers can't be pleasant." Steve: "Yeah, this won't be the best day of my life." * "They are members of Racists Without Borders?" * "Summon the spirit of Anti-Rat... whatever that is." = People met = * Dr. Oriana Cary (LayShad) * Dibias - Local mage = Places visited = = Rewards = * 7 Karma each (+1 MVP for Chloe for cool shotgun skillz) * 3500 nuyen